Talk:Spiteful Spirit
I have NEVER found Nighh SpineChill south of Camp Rankor. A little south and a bit further east, yes, but never directly south. :Actually just found him south of Rankor last night. Or maybe the night before. In any case, exit Camp Rankor and follow the only available path -- and there he was with his Azure Shadow buddies. --Nkuvu 09:41, 30 December 2005 (UTC) ::I found him just outside Rankor many times, as the first boss along the path. You can zone out of Rankor, run down the path a little holding down CTRL until you see a boss. If it's not Nighh SpineChill, zone back into Rankor and repeat. This way it took me max 4-5 times of zoning in and out until I had him. -- 00:13, 15 February 2006 (CST) Coverup Hex And a coverup hex is...? Just any hex added later? --Nkuvu 14:46, 28 December 2005 (UTC) :Yes, generally. Though the term usually implies cheap, fast-casting, fast-recharging, or area-effect stuff - something that is cost-effective to use as a buffer against dispelling even if the effect itself is worthless (Parasitic Bond is a great example). See the article linked to from this page. 141.161.54.59 06:33, 30 December 2005 (UTC) ::I should note that when I put my comment into the Talk page, that article did not yet exist. But thanks. --Nkuvu 09:41, 30 December 2005 (UTC) :::In PvE, I've found if you echo SS with good HSR/HCT (say, 20/20, or better, 40/40), that cover hexes are rarely necessary. Certainly in PvP one would have to reconsider. Dr Needles 07:56, 21 November 2007 (UTC) The Shadow Lord in the FoW uses this skill. I assume it can be capped off of it, but I've never brought a signet in to the FoW. Anyone want to check and see if this can be capped off of the Shadow Lord, and if so update the Acquisition section? LordKestrel 05:33, 30 December 2005 (UTC) :He's not a boss. Neither shadow lords down there are bosses. I have never gone down with a sig of cap to prove it, but they have no aura, their bodies do not stay forever and they don't give morale boosts. The only boss is the Priest of Menzies. --Karlos 05:43, 30 December 2005 (UTC) Level 10 ice golems That should have been checked more times, as a troll/giant farmer in talus chute I can safely say that the level 10 golem and summit crusher can spawn anywhere, and they're usually killed as soon as you see them by a passing group, I don't know if they are there by mistake, or an easter egg :) I'm removing the bit about the golem anyway. 23:18, 14 February 2006 (CST) Assassin Nightmare I loved Spiteful Spirit before the Factions release, but using this skill on Assassins has totally amped my love for this spell ten-fold. With the assassin chance at double-striking, the damage is usually done so fast that your prey is usually dead before they even have the chance to see that you've cast it on them. And if they happen to be near a group of more prey, well, that's just a bonus. I must admit that in PvP, I've actually gotten to the point that I save this spell specifically for assassins that try to shadowstep to me in an attempt to take down my minion production. Even with a mere 10 points spent in curses, this spell is very effective.--Xis10al 13:32, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :Don't forget about Reckless Haste. (T/ ) 13:53, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::I haven't tried this skill out yet as a cover, but have had it recommended to me a couple of times now. Might have to give it a serious look, thanks.--Xis10al 14:57, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::It is no good as a cover. 25 seconds recharge means you cannot reapply it if removed, and a 2 second cast time means that it can be interrupted, especially if they figure out that you are using it to cover. It is hard to beat Parasitic Bond for effectiveness as a cover hex. Koyashi 15:40, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::::It shouldn't be ment as a cover either. I throw it on before SS and then I throw on parasitic bond after SS. Sometimes Defile Flesh or Malign Intervention also. (T/ ) 22:21, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I like using SS in Hero Battles to keep Assassins at bay while I focus my attacks on the opposing team's casters. I get all kinds of insults for doing this though. Even when I win battles, people call me 'noob' for using SS. At least when I'm fighting against teams that use Assassins, Warriors, or Dervishes, I've found SS quite effective. Any idea why so many people appear to be offended by this and throw around the insults? Shadowlance 09:47, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::::: It's just like the Wammo concept. Everything is popular and used by every pg will became a Noob skill. --'GlennThePaladin' (Talk, ) 11:15, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Most popular skill article (16:27, 27 May 2006 (CDT)) As of when I just checked, Spiteful Spirit is the most popular skill article, ranked 99 overall with 56,242 views. Barely closing in are a group of elites in the 46,000 views range. That's quite some lead I must say. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:27, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Reckless Haste I think someone needs to add into the build the part about reckless haste because i found that with the other skills much more effective than those skills alone. :Yes, Reckless Haste does help a lot, and if you're using an SS build, you have to be careful that other people on your team aren't doing things to hinder its effectiveness, like, for instance, casting Meekness on your SS'ed mob. Dr Needles 08:00, 21 November 2007 (UTC) related? how are Arcane Echo and Awaken the Blood related? just because they're used together doesn't mean they are related. are "Charge!" and shock related because of Charge Sword? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:02, 10 August 2006 (CDT) AoE-ness of Spiteful Spirit I made the edit to the page that reflected monsters fleeing if hurt by this skill too many times, but I had no hard evidence. I had heard about everyone saying the same thing, and generally if a N/Me tells me his curse has been nerfed, I'd believe him. But... the fact remains, I can't find it in the official release, or in the GuildWiki Notes. If anyone can confirm/disprove the "nerf," your edit would be greatly appreciated. -Auron 15:12, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Well first you have to understand that the entire "AoE system/Monster AI" has been redone. Monsters no longer run from AoE if they have alot of health. SS has been thrown into the same category as fire storm and malestrom but monsters react differently to them now. If mobs have low health and you are healthy they will run away from SS and anything else.--Coloneh 22:16, 27 October 2006 (CDT) So pretty much its been nerfed, but not enough to render this build useless in pve, as it will work on taking groups health down to 50% causing them to flee, but be picked apart by your teamates. Although it will never die in PvP too many bonehead sins don't pay attention and fall easy prey. Also though, i find the AI does not always react to SS as the way it does to firestorm lots of the times. Ive made so many npcs kill themselves still, its not even funny.Also this is a great anti melee killer combined with Insidious Parasite and empathy----Kill Allman 19:12, 30 November 2006 I'll show anyone who would like to see that this doesn't trigger AoE panic. Atleast, not in the 2 days it took me to tear through NF switching between SS and MM, and all of the stuff I've done since then. And if it does trigger AoE panic, they must die so fast for me that the point is moot. Even throwing in Desecrate Enchantments doesn't make them run around like crazy. Cutsman 03:14, 7 December 2006 (CST) It's not handled the same way as DoT spells like Fire Storm. The update that people claim made it that way simply changed the monster AI for what to do when taking damage while not being a 'direct' target. Empathy and other similar skills can cause the same behaviour ;) Zdain 03:58, 8 December 2006 (CST) using 'MARK OF PAIN' in conjunction with the echoed SS just simply OWNS groups...the damage is done before they can scatter..if they can scatter i should say..if ya have minions they will usually block em in and getting surrounded by minions is a bitch,)3 or 4 'rounds' with pain and SS hitting a group...forgetaboutit ,) :Mark of Pain is theoretically nice, but I've found that its tendency to cause scatter (I've never noticed any appreciable scatter caused by SS alone) can sometimes reduce the overall effectiveness. Barbs however, if you're using an MM in conjunction with your attacks, is simply beautiful. I'm not suggesting that Mark of Pain isn't good, only that I've not had particularly great results from it in most cases. Dr Needles 08:06, 21 November 2007 (UTC) It does trigger AoE scatter now. Dragnmn talk 12:21, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Prophecies? Hi , one question do i HAVE to have GW prophecies to get that skill???!?!?! plz answer to : bokaj_san@hotmail.com :Yes.. — Skuld 12:52, 19 November 2006 (CST) Attacks and attack skills if a warrior/ranger/sin/dervish(or any other) uses an attack skill (eg. gash) will they take the damage twice from the attack and the skill they used. Bloobird 15:51, 27 November 2006 (CST) :No. Unless the attack skill actually causes you to make two separate attacks (e.g. Dual Shot or Sun and Moon Slash). — 130.58 (talk) 15:53, 27 November 2006 (CST) Can anyone test if SS strikes more than once on a scythe-wielder? -- (-Da*Man-) 19:14, 28 November 2006 (CST) : I dont see any reason that it would.Its 1 attack. the hits dont matter, all dervish attacks work like a short range barrage.--Coloneh RIP 17:31, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::That's exactly my point. Barrage is hit by SS for every hit, but it really is only one attack. --- (-Da*Man-) 18:11, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::it is? are you sure? iv been playing ss for a long time, and iv never seen a barrage user get hit by it multiple times.--Coloneh RIP 14:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) Both vs scythe and barrage attacks SS will deal damage for every hit, precisely the same as for Hundred Blades. /Moloch ::::Scythes trigger SS only once even if you hit 3 foes 19:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::That is, as of now. The mechanics behind SS and Empathy have changed so often. They also didn't always function the same; Cyclone Axe often triggered Emp multiple times, but SS once. Bah, ANet. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) price of failure does ss work with Price of Failure? :what do you mean?--Coloneh RIP 17:33, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::ss hits them on every attack (or skill) and price of failure triggers on 1/4 attacks.--Coloneh RIP 23:01, 27 December 2006 (CST) These notes are misleading......I've EchoSS'd my way throughout pretty much all of Nightfall, and that AI-changed isn't bad at all. Not all enemies flee, and by the time they do decide to flee, they're already near death. As for using Awaken the Blood to increase the damage, it's somewhat common and a total waste too. Not only do you gotta put points in Blood to keep it up, but you'll do much more damage bringing Defile/Desecrate enchantments. Just do the simple math >_< If those 2 were already in your skillbar, I'm still sure there's better ways to make use of your attribute points and that extra skillslot =/ P A R A S I T I C 04:27, 5 January 2007 (CST) Using Awaken specifically for SS is wasteful, but don't forget that it boosts ALL your Curses skills. So not only do you see a cloud of 41s instead of 37s, but you also do more damage with Desecrate/Defile, Reckless Haste lasts longer, Spinal Shivers costs less energy, and so on. Even just an 8-9 point investment is often worth it, even if it doesn't last as long as its recharge. Honestly I rarely notice the difference between 13 Soul Reaping and 10-11 Soul Reaping, so why not put those points into blood and give your curses a bit of a shot in the arm? I agree that it doesn't merit a spot as a "related skill", but it definitely merits a spot on my Curse-based skillbar. 149.169.109.224 15:22, 15 January 2007 (CST) True, it does increase all your Curses skills but people usually do it specifically for SS to do more damage not realizing it's a waste and dual Defile Enchantments is what they should be doing. Who cares if you see a cloud of 41's + 37's? It's a mere 4 extra damage. Compare it to 64 damage in a nearby area, not including the bonus damage if you hit an enchanted target....do the simple math. I'm taking it out of the notes....using AtB to make a curse spell do more damage can be applied to all elites, not only SS so I'm removing it. P A R A S I T I C 00:12, 2 March 2007 (CST) I disagree: it's quite a bit more than a paltry +4 damage. Consider a scenario in which you're facing five closely grouped enemies, and, echoing SS with 40/40 wand and focus, manage to get four of the five enemies SS'ed (this happens often in my experience with that set-up). Now, instead of just +4 damage, because SS strikes not only its target but everything around it, each afflicted monster is doing an additional +20 (4+4+4+4+4 for five enemies, four of which have SS on them) per hit--with four enemies that's 20x4=+ 80--per round of attacks. And there's no reason, even with Awaken the Blood, that you can't still have both Defile Enchantments and its twin equipped. One other note: in the preceding discussion about scattering, I've never noticed any significant scatter caused by SS. Mark of Pain however causes scattering rapidly. 71.82.6.233 05:14, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Shield of Absorption An effective way to counter SS is using Shield of Absorption. The damage will soon decrease to 0. --Glenn 08:54, 21 April 2007 (CDT) SoA reduces only your damage. Friends around you still suffer damage. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:32, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :So it's still a good skill to use if you want to kill your friends via SS but want to stay alive yourself d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:32, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::glen, that was the most stupid thing to say... as SoA decreases most damage.. and works with annything.. not just SS.. i lul'd 78.20.153.111 14:02, 4 April 2008 (UTC) SS in gwen while i was playing gwen i remember meeting a necro boss that had SS. i can't remember where it was, i believe i was doing the vanguard part of the quest. J1j2j3 12:50, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Might not have been a boss, a lot of normal monsters in EotN use elite skills too. annony :It was a boss, it was the necro boss you have to kill at the end of the first vanguard mission. However you can't cap it from him as the mission ends with his death Blue.rellik 05:04, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Speaking of that boss, his Spiteful Spirit does 70 damage. What kind of freaky attribute level does he have? 18:36, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::15 probably. Mr IP 18:40, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I was assuming that the damage comes from the curse rather than the boss, so it wouldn't be doubled... but you're probably right. 18:43, 4 March 2008 (UTC) The AoE Question Brought Up Again Once More I know this sounds idiotic, but after the hardmode update, it is stated by Anet that monsters in NM are not 'scared' of AoE. Is this the case with SS? Also, the note about using it in HM- Won't that break the aggro on the tank via the increased 'level of fear' in teh monsters? :Yeah, they don't scatter anymore in NM. Lord of all tyria 12:48, 15 September 2007 (CDT) EV Standard of Honor Does this recieve an increase from EVSoH? If so, that would be really nice... I'll do some testing later when I have the chance. (we are remodeling the kitchen, so theres hardly time to do anything) [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 19:08, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :No, but it does get bonus from By Ural's Hammer, which is great:P Another reason to love SS Found this on another site but its a nice bit of random infromation. If you have 666 in curses, this does 1337 damage! Coincedence? I think not! Piggyboy 12:57, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :How did you find out the damage it would deal if you have 666 curses? Also, the number of the beast is 616--Cobalt | Talk 16:04, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::The damage for SS is 2x(level)+5. 2x666=1332 1332+5=1337! And most people know 666 as the number of the beast, even if it is 616 ^^ :::Yes but most of what most people know is wrong. General knowledge FTL. Also i see your knowledge of the Nth term rule finally came in handy--Cobalt | Talk 16:36, 4 April 2008 (UTC) interrupted/canceled/failed/missed actions Does interrupted/canceled/failed/missed actions trigger this? I have a feeling that some of those will not trigger SS. --Voidvector 06:36, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :SS (and related skills, Empathy/Backfire/etc.) only triggers on completed actions. Interrupted/canceled/failed actions will not trigger it. Any attack that completes, regardless of whether it hits or misses or is blocked, will trigger it. —Dr Ishmael 07:08, 18 May 2008 (UTC) random note I didnt think it was important enough to add a triva section to the page but I thought I would mention the skill picture looks a lot like the old neighborhood watch signs with the outline of the black figure. | Link ◰◱ KY ◲◳ 01:15, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Good judgement on not including the trivia, or you would have been INAFR'ed. Something similar like this blossomed on Talk:Searing Flames. - ' Ad Victoriam' 01:19, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oops... I just added trivia to Way of the Lotus... But I'm sure there was some connection there. ◰◱ KY ◲◳ 01:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) this skill has been bugged since it came out Technically this skill should trigger twice when attack skills are used, shouldn't it? :No, the skills ARE the attack, that's why there's only one packet of damage. — Powersurge360 08:16, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, see Quicksand. (T/ ) 08:16, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::it should be noted that this skill has precedence. — Powersurge360 08:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Surge is right:"whenever target foe attacks or uses a skill," meaning it willn't trigger twice. Orite, attack skill = attack + skill. Disregard. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:21, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Scatter in Hard Mode After all of the changes to Monster AI in HM, does this cause them to scatter? =/ It might be worth adding a note if it does, because it would be much more difficult to use this skill effectively (i.e. you'd want snares, maybe KDs, etc.). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:24, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :Lol, KDs with SS, fail. Yes, monsters scatter. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:36, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ya, KDs would be a little counter-productive. XD Thanks for the answer, though. ^^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:49, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ward Against Foes mebbe :P -->Suicidal Tendencie 15:00, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::No, they do not scatter. Viper wouldn't know because he uses Icy Veins in pve. 19:55, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::::You got anything against IV, you got something against me. I love that skill. -- - talk 20:00, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll use it when they make it deal Shadow Damage (either or both effects), tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:06, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Fail less and use SS more, Felix. SS does scatter. Try it; get a 55 and an SS. Try to nuke aatxes with it. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:07, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::They die without a sound. I've done it. Fail less @ you. 20:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Recent Buff? Did this skill get a recent buff or something? I thought the recharge of the skill used to be longer? I could be mistaken, but I thought it was 20. Dagotta 15:45, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :I believe it has always been 10. Shadowlance 17:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC) FOR THE RECORD SS DOES TRIGGER MULTIPLE TIMES ON BARRAGE! Go outside of st anjeka's shrine. Lay down 4 ranger spirits. Use ss on chkkr thousandtail. And watch. Felix is a noob if he says otherwise I'll link a youtube video I made to prove it. ~rask :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlrMHLcIWyY Pwnt felix also. SS DOES NOT SCATTER stop noobing viper. You and your tahlkora with offering. D:< ~Rask ownz u SS triggers once for the skill use (barrage) then once for each seperate attack. Lord Odran Does SS have anything to do with the history part on the Lord Odran page. Ether that the skill is named after it or that it uses spirits to screw the enemy up. Would be nice if thats the case :P But than again I ain't seaing any spirits. Well to get to the point: Worth writhing on the page? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Tbh, I don't think it has much to do with it, seeing that the spirits couldn't harm Odran...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah maybe but: Eventually, the spirits of the Rift were able to figure out how to interact with the physical realm, and on his last visit to the Rift, Lord Odran's body was shredded by angry spirits. :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:23, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::But those spirits aren't spiteful, but angry ;o --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe there just full of angry spit ;P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC)